Recuerdos en la cancha
by Rypay
Summary: A Masako Araki no le sorprende que todos los jugadores de la nueva generación parezcan obsesionados por perseguir su luz en la cancha. Después de todo, a esa edad, ella hacía lo mismo. MasakoxShiori (la madre de Akashi)
1. Primeras veces

**Personajes:** Masako Araki & Shiori Akashi

 **Pareja** : MasaShio

 **Advertencia** : Aunque no es un AU, es bueno advertirles que esto está plagado de headcanons míos y de mi amiga. Ah y también hay yuri XD.

 **Palabras** : 493

 **Disclaimer** : Como esperan **Kuroko no basuke** ni sus personajes son propiedad mía. Si fuese de otra forma Seirim no hubiera llegado ni a las clasificatorias.

 **Notas** : Despues de casi diez años de ausencia vuelvo a ffpuntonet, y esto es gracias a mi amiga Liz, quien me insistió en subir esta historia aunque pocos pudiesen encontrarle el sentido a un yuri entre la madre de Akashi y la entrenadora de Yosen.

* * *

 **Primeras veces**

 _Para Liz_

Ya había sido bastante humillación haber sido expulsada de la selección masculina de baloncesto, por algo tan ridículo como hacerse pasar por chico. _¿Qué importaba el género si eras buena jugando?_. También había tenido que aguantar el hecho de haber sido vista medio desnuda por el desgraciado de Tora. Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel ya no sabía dónde tirar las cincuenta cartas de amor que Genta había depositado en su casillero ni bien se enteró de su género.

Como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, fue obligada a ingresar al equipo femenino como condición para no ser expulsada de la federación, pues según le habían dicho _"seria un desperdicio perder un talento como el suyo"_. Y ahora mismo se encontraba parada frente a un grupo de muchachas con más pinta de bailar ballet, que de equipo deportivo. Si fue precisamente por tías delicaditas como estas que Masako no dudó en travestirse y entrar con mentiras al equipo masculino. Esta clase de deportes era para gente con fuerza – en mas de un sentido – cosa que según Masako, a este grupito le faltaba.

Hecho que confirmó cuando la capitana Shiori, con pinta de muñeca de porcelana y modales de princesa se presentó ante ella dándole las primeras indicaciones.

\- Ahórratelas princesa. No pienso quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.

La capitana pareció sorprendida por un escaso segundo, gesto que pasó desapercibido pues recobró la calma con sorprendente rapidez.

\- _Estoy enterada de su caso, Araki-san. Y entiendo que no llenamos sus expectativas como equipo_ \- dijo de manera calmada y suave mientras se pasaba la mano por su larga coleta pelirroja y la acomodaba para detrás de su espalda – _Por ello, permítame proponerle un trato: si usted logra ganarme en un uno a uno, yo misma hablaré con el manager para solicitar su expulsión. Pero en caso yo gane, se quedará al menos dos temporadas._

Esta mujer era tonta o excesivamente confiada, sea cual fuera el caso, Masako no podía pedir más, razón por la cuál aceptó sin dudar. Pero en pocos minutos y tendida en el suelo comprendió que ni su entrada a la selección ni su posición como capitana habían sido regaladas. Tenía una mezcla entre miedo y admiración por lo delicado pero absoluto de cada movimiento que había dado su rival en la cancha; como si desde el inicio su derrota hubiera estado decidida.

Su orgullo estaba herido y en el suelo al igual que su cuerpo. Por ello apenas notó la mano que amablemente se tendió ante ella

\- _Fue un gran partido, será un honor tenerla en nuestro equipo Araki-san_

Esa sería la primera de muchas veces en las que Masako Araki se veía incapaz de enojarse con su nueva líder.

\- _Tsk, sólo llámame Masako_

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron ligeramente como tomados por sorpresa mientras volvía a aquella sonrisa calma, a la que pronto Masako se acostumbraría.

\- _En ese caso, le pido que me llame Shiori._

* * *

 _¿Algún comentario?_


	2. Confianza

**Personajes:** Masako Araki & Shiori Akashi

 **Pareja** : MasaShio

 **Advertencia** : Nuevamente, muchos headcanons míos, que seguro no les suenan de nada. Y yuri unilateral of course.

 **Palabras** : 253

 **Disclaimer** : **Kuroko no basuke** no es mío. Al menos no por ahora, solo esperen a que sea una millonaria excéntrica.

 **Notas** : Solo agregar que esto nació de un headcanon mío y de Liz cuando nos enteramos que fue Shiori la que le enseñó a Akashi jugar al basket. Pensamos ¿y si jugó profesionalmente? ¿y si jugó con la entrenadora de Yosen?

* * *

 **Confianza**

 _Para Liz_

Masako aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, amaba la confianza infinita que Shiori, su capitana, depositaba en sus manos. Le gustaba cuando recibía un pase de ella para el tiro decisivo. Amaba el hecho de que fuese la primera en escuchar las estrategias a utilizar en el siguiente partido. O ser la encargada en revisar las grabaciones y buscar puntos débiles en los futuros oponentes.

Sentía que Shiori, perfecta como era, podía encargarse de hacerlo por su cuenta, pero elegía por voluntad propia, delegarle la responsabilidad a ella. Alimentaba su ego,

Aún si todos mascullaban a sus espaldas del evidente favoritismo que la pelirroja tenía sobre ella. Daba igual sabía que el trato que tenia se lo había ganado, ya sea por su responsabilidad, por sus habilidades, daba igual, ya que no lo sentía regalado.

Siempre amó ese sentimiento. O al menos casi siempre.

 _"Por favor cuida bien de mi equipo, Capitana Araki"_

Fue el último delego que escuchó Masako de Shiori. La última orden, el último favor. Y el único que Masako acató amargamente. Aun siendo de espíritu rebelde, se sentía en la oscuridad sin tener la luz que la había guiado a la victoria en incontables ocasiones. Masako solo pudo cuestionarse que era lo que amaba, si la confianza en si, o que aquella confianza viniese de ella. Ya no importaba mas, Shiori ya no estaría ahí para responder a esa duda.

Y solo le quedaba resignarse a jugar en una cancha donde su luz ya no estaba.

* * *

 _¿Algún comentario?_


	3. Lealtad

**Personajes:** Masako Araki & Shiori Akashi

 **Pareja** : MasaShio y menciones leves de AkaMura

 **Advertencia** : Yuri y yaoi unilateral en este cap.

 **Palabras** : 493

 **Disclaimer** : **Kuroko no basuke** no me pertenece, si fuese así ya habria publicado y sobreexplotado la saga de los entrenadores.

 **Notas** : Pues nada, me gusta el MuraAka, y quería incluirlo.

* * *

 **Lealtad**

 _Para Liz_

La entrenadora Araki no es lo que ninguna persona llamaría _"alguien permisiva"_. No, si había que estar a medio morirse para que un miembro del equipo de _Yosen_ pudiera ausentarse a uno sólo de los entrenamientos. Pobre de aquella alma en desgracia que osara infringir una de las tantas normas impuestas por la entrenadora, la expulsión o suspensión daban mucho menos miedo que su espada de madera.

Es por ello que todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando a nada de iniciar la _Winter Cup_ , Murasakibara Atsushi se atrevió a pedirle permiso para ir a ver a un ex compañero de equipo. Pero aún más sorprendente fue que la entrenadora – _estricta e inflexible como era_ – se lo diera.

Nadie supo decir qué clase de magia negra había usado el As para convencerla. Sólo notaron que ni bien él mencionó el apellido Akashi, ella cedió.

Lo cierto era que ni por casualidad la entrenadora se había ablandado, si no que muy en el fondo entendía. Entendía aquella lealtad casi ciega que Murasakibara profesaba por el diestro ex capitán de su equipo, aún cuando en la actualidad se encontraban en la posición de rivales. Lo entendía porque ella había sentido exactamente lo mismo por su progenitora.

Y así mismo también entendía y aceptaba el hecho de que si ella estuviera aquí para darle una orden más, Masako, eternamente leal a ella, no dudaría en recibirla.

* * *

 _¿Comentarios?_


	4. Seijuuro

**Personajes:** Masako Araki , Shiori Akashi & Seijuuro Akashi.

 **Pareja** : MasaShio

 **Advertencia** : Masako siendo humana (?)

 **Palabras** : 312

 **Disclaimer** : Si **Kuroko no basuke** fuese mio sería **Akashi no Basuke** y habrían cameos salvajes de Kisumi Shigino.

 **Notas** : La de la foto en la portada es el dibujo que hice de Shiori, por si les cuesta imaginársela.

* * *

 **Seijuuro**

Masako conoce muy bien el nombre Akashi Seijuuro.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que lo escucho de boca de Shiori, la vez que esta le dijo que estaba embarazada.

" _Seijuuro, ¿no te parece un nombre hermoso?"_ A lo que Araki solo asintió levemente tratando de disimular lo perturbada que la noticia la había dejado.

Para Masako, que nunca había soñado con el matrimonio, un hijo era aquello que sin duda alguna unía dos vidas de manera permanente. Imaginar a Shiori atada de por vida a _ese sujeto_ , solo le producía un malestar en la boca del estómago que difícilmente podía ignorar.

Aun así, fingió su mejor sonrisa en el momento que escucho el nombre de aquel que definitivamente alejaría a su ex capitana de ella para siempre.

También recuerda claramente la segunda vez que escucho aquel nombre.

Fue en el funeral de Shiori, cuando el sacerdote mencionó a los deudos que una mujer tan joven dejaba. Recuerda haberlo visto con un traje tan negro como el aura que lo rodeaba ese día. Si a ella le había dolido perderla – aun si nunca fue suya – no podría imaginarse aquello que estaba sintiendo aquel pequeño. Sintió la urgencia de ir a darle sus condolencias, pero habían dos impedimentos: ella nunca había sido buena en este tipo de situaciones, y aunque ella supiese su nombre desde el inicio, él no conocía el suyo.

Hoy se encontraba en la ceremonia de clausura de la _Winter Cup_ , y tenía frente a aquel individuo al que nunca se animó a acercarse. Parado en frente suyo – cortesía de Atsushi - y presentándose a sí mismo.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia la inundó como si viera de nuevo a Shiori, por primera vez. Y le hizo gracia que – aun sin él saberlo – no había necesidad de que se presentase. Ella conocía su nombre de memoria.

" _Mucho gusto, Seijuuro-kun. Soy Araki Masako"._

* * *

 _¿Algún comentario?_


End file.
